Extreme Behavior
by EmoKitten
Summary: Series of unrelated Spashley oneshots based on Hinder songs.
1. Get Stoned

**Extreme Behavior**

Disclaimer: Don't own South, don't own the band Hinder or anything they write. Just borrowing, I'll get it back to them later.

Summary: Series of unrelated Spashley one-shots based on Hinder songs.

A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm back with a brilliant idea: Now is it just me, or did anyone else notice that every song by Hinder can be used for a Spashley song fic? Well that's what I thought and now I'm doing a series on it.

Enjoy ten different chappies on the good ole Spashley.

-------------------

_Get Stoned_

"_Just hear me out  
If it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes  
I highly doubt  
I can make it through another of your episodes  
Lashing out  
One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control  
You wear me out  
But it's all right now…"_

"Let's go back to your place Ash." The blonde whispered, or tried to, in her girlfriend's ear.

"Mm-yeah." The brunette agreed, her legs clumsily leading her and her girlfriend out of Grey's. They arrived at Ashley's new convertible and Ashley tried and failed to put her keys in the door, "Ugh, I am so drunk…"

"Yeah, maybe I should drive…" The blonde suggested, gently pushing the drunken girl aside.

"But Spence…" Ashley moaned, but complied, passing her the keys and wandered over to the passenger seat. "Let's go!" She whined, placing a hand on Spencer's thigh and slowly sliding it up higher. "Spence…"

"Ash, I'm trying to drive here." Spencer grunted, trying to ignore the caress that was slowly going higher and higher.

"Mm, I noticed." Ashley slurred as the finally pulled up to her mansion, "Hey, I think I got some weed in the house…We should totally get stoned…" She offered as Spencer led her upstairs to her room.

"Like you need anymore drugs in your system." Spencer muttered rhetorically.

She couldn't help but watch as Ashley dug out her stash and her other toys. "C'mon Spence, just once." Ashley pleaded, holding out the joint.

_"Let's go home and get stoned  
We could end up makin' love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cuz the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
You wear me out (We could end up makin' love instead of misery)  
But it's all right now…"_

"Ash, I can't deal with this from you." Spencer growled, making her way back downstairs.

"Spencer wait!" Ashley called after her. "I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"What Ashley? You just thought what?" Spencer demanded, "God, you are so stupid sometimes."

"Well, if you're gonna be a bitch about it then you should just get outta my life!" Ashley snapped, realizing what she had said too late. "No Spence, I don't…"

"I know." Spencer grumbled, "You don't mean it, you never do. You never mean anything." She looked at the ground then at the joint she had in her hand. "Would you mean it if we we're making love?"

"Spence, I meant I don't want you to get out, that's the weed talking." Ashley explained, "Please, I need you."

"Like you need your weed?" Spencer shot back. "I don't know if I can deal with it."

"Spence, please, I love you." Ashley whispered, "Don't leave me."

"You love me?" Spencer asked, her blue eyes wide and confused.

_"Without a doubt  
The break up is worth the make-up sex you're givin' me  
Let's hash it out  
Cuz your bitchin' and your yellin' don't mean anything  
Don't count me out  
I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying  
You wear me out  
But it's all right now…"_

"I love you." Ashley whispered again, "I need you, not the weed." She looked at the joint she had given Spencer, what had she been thinking? "Give it back, I'll get rid of it." She reached out to take the joint but Spencer stepped back, looking at the stick strangely. "Spence."

"This…This joint…You smoke it?" Spencer asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, give it back, I'll flush it." Ashley stepped in again, only to have Spencer move away again.

"You just smoke it, like a cigarette?" Spencer asked, no longer looking for an answer.

Ashley just sighed and let her shoulders droop, nearly having a heart attack when she saw the blonde raise the stick to her lips and take a small hit. "Spence!"

"What?" Spencer asked, removing the joint from her lips and looking at Ashley innocently.

Something in Ashley cracked then, something about seeing Spencer-Perfect-Catholic-Girl-Carlin smoke a joint was extremely hot and a major turn on she realized. "Oh God."

"Fuck God." Spencer growled, tossing aside the stick and grabbing Ashley in for a kiss.

_"Let's go home and get stoned  
We could end up makin love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cuz the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
You wear me out (We could end up makin' love instead of misery)  
But it's alright now…"_

"Jesus Spence, what's gotten into you lately?" Ashley asked, her head still spinning from the make-up sex.

"Besides you?" Spencer asked cheekily. She laughed as she rolled over and leaned on the brunette's chest. "You gave me weed." She groaned.

"Oh right, about that…" Ashley laughed nervously, "Never again, ok? I won't give you any illegals again."

"Eh, I didn't mind actually." Spencer shrugged. "I mean, I only hit it once, right? Nothing really happened. But you know what I noticed?" She propped her weight up on her elbows on either side of the smaller brunette, smiling.

"No what?" Ashley asked, trying not to stare too much at the blonde's chest.

_"Let's go home and get stoned  
We could end up makin' love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cuz the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
Go home and get stoned  
We could end up makin' love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cuz the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
You wear me out…"_

"The sex is much better when we're mad at each other." Spencer paused, "And when we're stoned."

"You so weren't stoned!" Ashley laughed, "I was though but I think you need to prove it to me now that it's wearing off…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Spencer laughed, pouncing on her girlfriend once more.

_"(We could end up makin' love instead of misery)  
But it's all right now  
(Cuz the sex is so much better when you're mad at me)  
Let's go home and get stoned  
Let's go home and get stoned  
Let's go home and get stoned  
Let's go home and get stoned…"_

-------------------

Well there you go, the first chapter. What do you think? Sorry this one was short, I wasn't really sure about where I wanted it to go. R&R please. That little button in the left corner demands to be petted! Ha-ha. _Click it now, my minions!_

Next: _How Long_


	2. How Long?

**Extreme Behavior**

Disclaimer: Don't own South, don't own the band Hinder or anything they write. Just borrowing, I'll get it back to them later.

Summary: Series of unrelated Spashley one-shots based on Hinder songs.

A/N: I'm back with a brilliant idea: Now is it just me, or did anyone else notice that every song by Hinder can be used for a Spashley song fic? Well that's what I thought and now I'm doing a series on it.

Enjoy ten different chappies on the good ole Spashley.

-------------------

_How Long_

"_Why'd you go and break what's already broken?  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
How long till this goes away?"_

"How could you Spencer?!" A brunette demanded, "With Aiden?! Aiden, of all people?!"

"Ashley, I'm -" The blonde began only to get cut off.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." Ashley snapped. "You've broken what I didn't think anyone could break anymore…That's just great, congrats Spencer, that's fucking incredible." She muttered bitterly. "Just go away."

_"I try to remember to forget you  
But I break down every time I do  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you…"_

Ashley sees them at the beach a few weeks later. She thought she had gotten over the blonde but apparently not. She couldn't bear to see her ex with her beloved. She broke down and cried when she finally got back in her car and got home. She just couldn't let her go.

_"Why'd you go and break what's already broken?  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cuz everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away?"  
_

Ashley sat at home for a week after that. She didn't see anyone, didn't take any calls, didn't even turn on her cell phone or computer, she was just gone.

The only person who saw her was Kyla, she refused to let Ashley wallow and starve herself. Even though they still weren't on the best terms with each other, she was her sister and she would take care of the stubborn brunette if she had to.

"Ashley?" Kyla asked tentatively, "Where are you?" She heard gagging coming from Ashley's bathroom and she quickly rushed over, "Ashley!"

_"I can't seem to get my heart over you  
Cuz you creep into everything I do  
And now I'm dying to know  
How he touches you  
I can't see him with you…"_

"What are you doing, you fool!" Kyla demanded, ripping Ashley out of the full tub, "What's your problem?" She wrapped Ashley up in her towel, helping her to dry off.

"Spencer…?" Ashley whispered hopefully, looking in Kyla's direction, her eyes glazed over.

"Spencer's not here, Ashley." Kyla said soothingly, "It's me, Kyla, your sister."

Ashley nodded, her face reflecting her inner pain and loss, "Spencer's never coming back is she?"

"I don't know." Kyla whispered, sitting her down on her bed, "I really don't."

"And neither is Aiden." Ashley realized, watching the pain cross her sister's features as well.

"No, I don't think they are." Kyla admitted.

_"Why'd you go and break what's already broken?  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cuz everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away?  
How long till this goes away?"_

"How long do you think it'll take for it to stop hurting?" Ashley asked, pulling out some pajamas and changing.

Kyla turned away, muttering, "I don't know, we were in love with them…It'll be a while."

"All I can see is her…And how he was holding her that day." Ashley grimaced, "That's all I ever see. The image has been burned into my eyes, my memory…I can't let go."

_"She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
I said fuck that…"  
_

"What are you doing here?" Ashley demanded of the blonde in her doorway. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring daggers at her.

"Ashley, I need to talk to you. You have to listen, I don't like not being near you, I want to be friends again." The blonde pleaded, "Please Ash, let's be friends?"

Ashley laughed, the first laugh she had in months, "You want to be friends with me?" She started walking forward, making Spencer walk back, "You think I can still be friends with you after what happened? After what you did to me? And what he did to Kyla?"

"I didn't think you cared so much about Kyla…" Spencer mumbled, "You've changed."

"Yeah, I do care about her, cuz she's the only person left who cares about me!" Ashley told her, "And yeah, people change when their heart has been broken Spencer."

"I didn't mean to Ashley." Spencer tried, "I really did love you…"

"Just not enough." Ashley muttered.

_"I can tell you're lying when your lips move  
Cuz of one lie it's not me it's you  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you…"_

"You're lying to me, you always lie to me." Ashley growled, "Everything you told me when we were together was a lie, wasn't it?"

"No, no Ashley, it wasn't a lie. It was the truth…At the time." Spencer said honestly, "You were my friend and I really did care about you."

"And now?" Ashley asked, not really caring if she heard the truth.

"Look, Ashley, it's not you, it's me." Spencer shot out the standard. "Really. I was just going through a rough time when we met and…"

"Bullshit."

_"Why'd you go and break what's already broken?  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cuz everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away?_

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken?  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cuz everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away?  
How long till this goes away?"_

"Why, Spencer? I just want to know why?" Ashley whispered, this is the one thing that had been eating at her.

"Why? I don't know…" Spencer said, "I really don't know anymore Ashley."

Ashley looked up at her face when she said this; she hadn't realized how old the blonde looked lately. Her eyes were still shining cerulean but they looked wiser, her face was thinner, more like her mother's was the last time Ashley saw the older blonde, her hair was still the same length but darker now.

"Please Ashley…Say we can still be friends." Spencer begged, reaching out for the brunette's hand. "Please."

Ashley shied away from her touch, wrapping her arms around herself instead.

_"She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
With one finger  
I said fuck that!"_

"Fuck you." Ashley growled, held up her hand, her middle finger, "Fuck that, Spencer." Laughed, "Oh wait, you already have…"

-------------------

Well there you go, chapter two of ten. Sorry it was a little bit harsh on Spencer's part but hey, it worked. There will be a diss on Ashley's part later. R&R please, you know you like to click the button. _Click it now, my minions!_

Next: _By The Way_


	3. By The Way

**Extreme Behavior**

Disclaimer: Don't own South, don't own the band Hinder or anything they write. Just borrowing, I'll get it back to them later.

Summary: Series of unrelated Spashley one-shots based on Hinder songs.

A/N: I'm back with a brilliant idea: Now is it just me, or did anyone else notice that every song by Hinder can be used for a Spashley song fic? Well that's what I thought and now I'm doing a series on it.

Enjoy ten different chappies on the good ole Spashley.

Note -This chapter is for Josatya, for encouraging me to write it again, cuz I kinda forgot it! Thanks a lot love!

-------------------

_By The Way_

"_In the winding down hours  
I let your heart down again  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)  
Old habits die hard  
I always end up hating the end  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)"  
_

"Spence, I'm sorry." Ashley whimpered, "I know, I totally suck but…"

"You're no different than everyone else, Ashley." Spencer muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

"Old habits die hard…" Ashley whispered as if that would make everything ok.

"And that makes it ok?" Spencer mumbled into her hands.

"I can't say that this is ok, Spence, I'm just saying it is what it is." Ashley grunted, her one moment of coherent thought the entire night.

_"I'm in the middle of a breakdown  
Watching you scream  
In the middle of a breakdown  
Screaming at me  
And by the way  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same…"  
_

"Spencer, I really am sorry, I've never really meant that to anyone but you, you know that!" Ashley yelled, the tears flowing freely now.

"I know Ash, but that doesn't make what happened ok!" Spencer yelled right back, her eyes blurring with unshed tears. "Goddamnit Ashley!"

"Well, it's not like I didn't warn you about this!" Ashley laughed bitterly, "Everyone else warned you! So much for you listening to Madison and all her cheerbitches, eh?"

_"Speechless and frozen  
Uncomfortable silence again  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)"_

Spencer froze, speechless. Ashley was panting, her face thoroughly flushed, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

_'Well, this is uncomfortable…'_ Ashley thought, relaxing herself somewhat.

"So what are you saying?" Spencer asked, leaving no space for Ashley's answer, "You'd prefer it if I sided with Madison about you?" Her eyes were wild with disbelief.

"No." Ashley sighed, she hadn't meant for this to happen, really. "That's not what I'm saying at all. I just…You knew I had a problem when it came to drinking and drugs, I don't understand why you stuck around to see it…"

"You should know better than that." Spencer whispered.

_"I'm in the middle of a breakdown  
Watching you scream  
In the middle of a breakdown  
Screaming at me  
And by the way  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same…"  
_

"Well, obviously I don't." Ashley snorted, "God, Spencer, why do you have to make everything so confusing?" She plopped down on her sofa, rubbing her temples.

"I make things confusing?!" Spencer demanded, "Are you kidding me? Look what you've done to yourself! You're drunk…And high!"

"Then please, stop yelling!" Ashley yelled, contradicting herself.

"I'm only yelling cuz I care!" Spencer yelled anyways. And that was enough to shut the brunette up.

_"Battered and bruised  
Broken, confused  
It's time we both knew  
Can't stop what I started  
This time we both lose, lose…" _

"Look, this isn't going anywhere, alright, why don't you just leave?" Ashley mumbled, shaking her head at the stubborn blonde in her bedroom.

"Why can't it go anywhere? Why do you always give up?" Spencer groaned, falling on her bed, busying herself with the ruffles in the carpet.

"Cuz no one cares enough to stop me." Ashley looked away, her eyes lost. "I'm not the only one who loses this time, it seems."

_"And by the way  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same  
The same, the same,  
I'll always stay the same  
(Battered and bruised)  
The same, (broken, confused), the same  
I didn't warn you that I'd always stay the same…"_

"You don't think I can change you?" Spencer begged, "You don't think I can help you at all? Stop you? Show you the way?"

"Oh god, you sound like your mother!" Ashley groaned.

"Hey." Spencer smiled lightly for the first time that night, throwing a pillow at Ashley.

"I'm serious, Spence." Ashley said tiredly.

"About what?" Spencer joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Me sounding like my mother?"

"No, I'm not gonna change Spencer, no matter how much you want to help me, I can't change, this is who I am, a fuck up." Ashley gave her speech without looking at the blonde at all, looking at everything but her favorite person.

"You're not a fuck up." Spencer whispered, she never said that. She was even surprising herself tonight.

Ashley shook her head, "Spence, please. I'll always stay the same; I won't change, even for you." She started crying again, "Even if I want to."

Spencer started to speak again, her mouth was open and her mind was working on formulating words but Ashley wouldn't let her.

"Don't." Ashley whimpered, "Don't try to make this better, I warned you, and I hurt you. For that, for all of this, Spencer, know this, I love you and I'm sorry."

-------------------

Well there you go, chapter three! Sorry, I haven't updated in like, forever, but thanks for being here for when I finally do get around to updating. R&R please, you know you like to click the button. Click it now, my minions!

Next: _Nothin' Good About Goodbye _


End file.
